Coraline y Los Cuatro Caminos
by gilgamesh.quinteros
Summary: Los hechos ocurren 20 años después,


CAPITULO I

"LA TELARAÑA".

Después de tres días de intentos infructuosos Howard logro hallar la manera para entrar en la puerta, no disponía de alguna llave, aunque está si existía, pero hace mucho tiempo que está se encontraba en las profundidades de un pozo y si osaba ir a buscarla encontraría algo no muy agradable además de la llave, por tanto busco otros medios para entrar a la habitación cerrada, era una misión muy arriesgada en la cual, conocía hacia donde daba la puerta y no era un lugar muy agradable aunque si antiguo tanto que antes que llegara el hombre blanco a estas tierras ya se encontraba ese lugar funesto, si bien su apariencia era distinta desde aquel entonces, su propósito de existencia era el mismo, la puerta daba acceso a un lugar donde la realidad como tal no existía, era solo el reflejo deformado de la esta, se puede llegar a pensar ese lugar guardaba algo olvidado ya de la memoria de la humanidad, aunque la verdad nunca se ha comprobado ese rumor, pero la que estuvo mas cerca de saberlo fue una niña que vio la verdadera forma del túnel que comunicaba este mundo con el otro, pero esa historia ya se ha contado y poco o nada hablaremos de ella.

Tengo que entrar, aunque no es de mi agrado – dijo Howard- seguramente ella estará viva aun y tendrá mucha hambre.

Entra- dijo una voz desde las tinieblas- es necesario que obtengas un fragmento de lo que buscas, aunque sea del tamaño de una semilla de girasol, pero si puedes obtener un fragmento mayor será mucho que mejor.

Tú todo lo haces fácil, claro como no expones tu pellejo te es fácil decir cualquier tontería, – dijo Howard- desde ya te digo que si vuelvo y esa brebaje que me prepararas no me sirve, te meteré en esta puerta y te seguro que a tí no te dejara ir.

Confía en mí, esto te dará la fuerza para seguir tu búsqueda, ya tienes uno de los cuatro, o me dirás que si no valiera la pena ¿estarías tomando este riesgo?

Ahh… claro simple y sencilla es la solución, confiar es de tontos y especialmente confiar en ti; mejor sigue trabajando y deja de fastidiarme con tus palabras funestas que más que darme fortaleza me desaniman.

Entonces Howard saco un amuleto de forma triangular de la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón, levanto la mano derecha hasta la altura del pecho y estirando el brazo y abriendo la palma de la mano completamente en dirección de la puerta recito unas palabras en un idioma ininteligible, al estar recitando el conjuro el se fue desvaneciendo progresivamente hasta que no quedo nada de el en la estancia.

Ese tipo- dijo la voz - algún día dominara la esencia del mundo, pero por ahora no es más que solo un gran insensato que pretende no estar buscando nada, aunque lo que está buscando es… así mismo.

Howard había atravesado la puerta sin necesidad de llave alguna, lo primero que percibió fue un fuerte olor a encierro, al principio no podía ver nada solo había oscuridad, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron pudo distinguir que había entrado aun espacio amplio, pero desolado sintió en sus zapatos como si se encontrara en un papel matamoscas , el suelo era gomoso y se dio cuenta que habían paredes, aunque parecía que estás se expandían y retraían , como si respirasen era como si se encontrase en el interior de alguna gran bestia, mientras avanzaba podía sentir que una presencia lo estaba siguiendo, y que esa presencia era en si la esencia de ese maligno lugar, acelero el paso y camino incesantemente teniendo cuidado de no caer al piso, con cada paso que daba sentía que le costaba mas caminar no llego a saber cuanto tiempo se llevo hasta que a lo lejos percibió una luz tenue de color verde que salía de las hendiduras de una puerta, era extraño como podía encontrase una puerta en un lugar donde como ese, la puerta era de madera, parecía antigua e incluso se parecía a la que había atravesado anteriormente, sin pensarlo mas camino y se acerco a la puerta.

–Al fin he llegado - Dijo en su mente- ojala lo que ella me dijo no sea tan espeluznante como me lo describió esa vez que hablamos –

Giro la perilla de la puerta y al ver que no cedía, se puso de espaldas y girándose nuevamente puso el amuleto en la cerradura, se escucho que la cerradura cedía, y tomando un último aliento giro la perilla que cedió fácilmente y haciéndose a un lado entro a aquella trampa.

El lugar al que acababa de entrar era muy diferente a cualquier lugar que hubiese estado antes, la estancia era una gran sala, la luz que lo iluminaba era de dos colores uno verde, aunque por mas que trato no encontró la fuente de esa luz y una leve iluminación proveída de una chimenea, la habitación estaba cubieta por una gran cantidad de polvo y telarañas, las paredes parecían que se estaban descascarando, las pocas cosas que se encontraban ahí se veían muy desgastadas ya que poco a poco se estaban desmoronando, habían muebles que en alguna época fueron lujosos aunque incómodos se encontraban en deplorables condiciones, entre ellos resaltaba una mesa sus patas se aferraban al suelo como si fueran garras, las sillas parecía que tuvieran cabezas de insectos, un gran clóset, un sofá marchito y la chimenea, que en vez de proporcionar calor, lo absorbía para si misma; el suelo parecía ennegrecido y lleno de pequeños huesos, Howard buscaba a algo en particular, a un costado del sofá pudo ver algo que le llamaba la atención era una figura grisácea, como una estatua, la figura se asemejaba mas a una mujer muy alta y a esta le faltaba una mano, de su boca sobresalían largos dientes y en medio de estos habían huesos pequeños; su cara estaba profundamente rasgada, y lo mas raro, no tenia ojos, quizás el artista que la creo deseo a través de ella representar a un ser sin alma , a alguien que solo le importase consumir y degenerar todo cuanto crucé a su paso.

-Hola bruja –saludo Howard a la estatua- creo que ya tienes mucho tiempo de estar a dienta ¿o no? Ni almas de niños, ni polvo de tus sirvientes ni mucho menos un miserable insecto que te sirva de tentempié, no queda nada de tu miserable reino de mentiras – por un momento pareció que la estatua escuchaba lo que él decía, fue moviendo poco a poco, era una visión sacada de una película de terror, al hacerlo salían rechinidos como de algo que ha estado mucho tiempo sin moverse, se fue levantando hasta adoptar una posición erguida que por cierto llegaba hasta el techo.

- ¡Tu! –dijo la estatua - ¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí? –le pregunto la figura buscando inútilmente la procedencia del que recién le había hablado

– El le contesto – yo voy a donde quiero y no te preocupes solo vengo a llevarme algo que necesito, hace ya mucho tiempo que no me da la intención de visitar a desconocidos.

-No te quedaras aunque sea a charlar un poco conmigo, es que hace tiempos que no tengo visitas – Dijo ella-

- Ya te lo dije no me agrada visitar a desconocidos menos a aquellos que tienen la mala costumbre de devorar niños.

-La estatua Frunció el seño- mas mostro una sonrisa forzada- aunque sea un breve momento, dime cómo va el mundo.

Este sigue igual aun moviéndose sin importar cuantas generaciones sean ya polvo, ahora que he respondido a tu pregunta, respóndeme - como fuiste arrastrada a tan pobre condición – y una leve risa salio de el-

- Cierra la boca, nunca pensé que esa chiquilla se me iba a escapar, la atraje a mi telaraña y cayo por si misma, le ofrecí todo lo que podía desear su pequeño corazón; atención, amor y entretenimiento, pudiendo gozar de ello por siempre a cambio de un pequeño asunto.

- ¿y se puede saber que tenia que dar a cambio? , o mejor dicho ¿Que le robarías tú? –dijo en el momento Howard

- Solo su vida – Dijo sin mayor perturbación - no se dejo engañar y tuve que quitarle los objeto de su deseo y guardarlos en una cárcel invernal, si no hubiera sido por esa plaga –gruño la bruja- él le dio la clave, pero también esos sucios niños le dijeron como derrotarme, ya que tenia un amuleto que le permitía ver verdadera forma de las cosas -y gritando- ¡todos le ayudaron!, y por eso me derroto, - en ese momento la bruja dejo salir un alarido tan profundo que retumbo en la habitación, ya que mas allá de esta, no había mas que niebla y nada - y dime –reintegrándose la bruja en un tono mas dulce - ¿En que puedo ayudarte? Dime que buscas y yo te ayudare, pero para eso acércate, no he hablado en años con nadie. –Howard vio como la bruja trataba de que el hablara con la finalidad de localizarlo, eso no podía traer nada bueno

–Bruja solo necesito un ojo y un diente o hueso de ti, así que dámelos de buena manera o no responderé por los daños que le ocasione a tu choza.

- ¿Y se puede saber para que los necesites tanto? Ya que no cualquiera vendría hasta aquí por eso, ¿tiene que ver con algún conjuro o embrujo de alto nivel? – Pregunto la bruja – puedo guiarte y darte mas conocimientos de los que algún día obtendrías leyendo libros -

– No creo que necesitar de tu ayuda – le contesto Howard-, ya que es como el veneno y solo es parte de tu trampa; Entonces Howard noto que se empezaba a filtrar una niebla espesa en la habitaron que en cuestión de segundos la cubrió por completo, Howard no podía ver nada, buscaba a la bruja pero no la hallaba, entonces no se movió y percibió que había un fuerte movimiento de energía que estaba cambiando la forma de la realidad circundante, era tal que por unos instantes se le cegaron los ojos y los cerro, escuchando rechinidos y ruidos que no podían presagiar nada bueno; cuando abrió los ojos vio la habitación, remodelada, sin polvo ni telarañas, los muebles estaban en mejores condiciones y había una puerta enfrente de el, howard noto un rico ahora, un olor que le hizo recordar su hogar, era un guiso que solo una persona podía preparar, entonces decidió entrar en la habitación, esta habitación tenia un comedor hermoso y con un candelabro, a su derecha había otra habitación de la cual procedía el exquisito olor se detuvo y por un momento pareció recordar una advertencia – al otro lado de esa puerta el mundo luce mejor pero solo es una mentira, ahí no hay nada que sea verdadero – entonces agarrando un ultimo respiro se armo de valor y traspasando la puerta vio a una mujer joven que estaba de de espaldas tarareando una canción y estaba cocinado en la cocina, esa mujer le recordaba mucho a su esposa, Howard recordó en ese instante que su esposa no podía estar ahí en ese momento y que la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de el no podía ser ella.

– Hola cariño ya llegaste de tu viaje – contesto la mujer dando la vuelta – su complexión, estatura y cabello eran los mismos, pero sus ojos lucían distintos eran mas oscuros, - vamos siéntate- ¿y como te ha ido? – Howard se mantuvo parado en el mismo lugar y la mujer insistió – Acaso sigues todavía enojado conmigo y soltó unas lagrimas - en ese momento Howard sintió que su corazón se estrujaba y por un leve momento un recuerdo poco agradable le paso por su cabeza- Vamos siéntate te he preparado tu comida favorita - Guisado de Carne; los niños han estado esperándote y desean jugar contigo, vamos cena - Howard sabia que la persona que estaba enfrente no era su esposa, y que sus hijos no se encontraban ahí tampoco, todo era una ilusión maléfica de la bruja que buscaba engañarlo con la intención de retenerlo y robarle su vida.

- Bruja – Dijo Howard – No soy un niño al que puedas engañar ofreciéndole lo que desea, así que ya no hagas mas tonterías y deja de actuar.

- Perdona mi amor-le contesto la mujer –soy yo tu querida esposa, ¿o ya no me reconoces? ¡Ya se! Debes de estar cansado ¿Verdad? Te daré un masaje después de cenar.

- Bruja, ya te haz fijado de quien es ese rostro que estas usando.

- Perdón –Dijo la mujer de manera vehemente.

- Ya no sabes lo que estas haciendo, tan desesperada estas por comer que aun la cara de tu enemiga te atreves a usar -le respondió Howard.

Entonces la mujer dejo aun lado los utensilios de cocina y viendo sus mano, ropa y al tocarse el rostro noto que el decía la verdad

- ¡aaaaaaaaaahh! Así que ella aun vive, y se desprendió completamente del disfraz que había tomado, dejando ver su forma real grito - nooooooo – se lanzo contra Howard con toda su ira; en un movimiento rápido esquivo su ataque y con la mano izquierda le asesto un golpe atravesándole el cuerpo de piedra.

– Desde un principio te lo dije que si no me dabas lo que necesito a las buenas no respondería - Y poniendo su pie derecho en el abdomen de la bruja logro sacar su brazo, al hacer esto, de la herida de la bruja manaba un liquido negro y correoso, sin mediar palabras agarro a la bruja y abriéndole la boca le saco tres grandes dientes, tirándola al suelo y dejándola inconsciente.

– ya tengo sus dientes, solo me falta hallar al menos uno de tus ojos- volvió a la sala de estar y empezó a buscar en el piso cerca de la chimenea, busco hasta que cerca de la puerta se encontró con una pequeña rueda aplanada de color negro, tenia cuatro pequeños agujeros, lo recogió y se fijo que era un poco irregular ya que tenia marcas de garras , volvió a mirar el piso y no muy lejos estaba el otro se los llevo al bolsillo de su camisa y se dijo –al fin me voy de este espantoso lugar – camino rápidamente hacia la puerta pero noto que los muebles le impedían el paso entonces dijo –déjenme pasar o le harán compañía a su ama en la oscuridad por siempre- y sacando una daga recito un conjuro en por el cual estos se empezaron a convertir en arena, casi había terminado cuando la bruja salio a su encuentro, apenas podía estar en pie, y aunque de manera dificultosa pudo pronunciar unas palabras- no escaparas de aquí, todo lo que llega aquí me pertenece, tu serás mi primer bocado y no lo evitaras.

- Cállate Bruja – Grito Howard

- Luego seguirán tus niños y por ultimo ella, jajajaajaja.

– Tu nunca me tocaras a mi o a ellos, perece aquí en tu propia trampa - y diciendo esto le asesto un golpe con la daga en la cabeza y la bruja se empezó a convertirse en arena

Mientras se desvanecía grito sus últimas palabras –ella, me las pagara, todos me la pagaran. hasta que de ella no quedo mas que un puñado de polvo, La habitación se empezó a desmoronar rápidamente, al ver esto Howard tomo el talismán en su mano izquierda y de manera apresurada lo puso en la cerradura y girando la perilla salto al pasillo, a instantes de ser devorado por la nada, Volvió a poner el talismán en la cerradura y cerro esa puerta por completo, empezando a correr a través del pasillo, la presencia que había sentido desde la primera vez que entro estaba mas cerca y el puede sentir que lo único que desea es engullirlo en la oscuridad, siguió corriendo que en mas de una ocasión casi se cae y lo único que lo guía es un leve resplandor al final del pasillo, estando cerca de llegar a la puerta que lo conducirá al mundo real escucha una multitud de voces que proveniente de las profundidades amenazándole.

– Mortal, tú nunca podrás encontrar los caminos, estos nos pertenecen a nosotros que hemos estado antes que el primero de los tuyos saliera del barro, ya nos encontrábamos aquí y cuando el último de los hombres desaparezca aun estaremos, para nosotros la vida completa de tu raza solo es un abrir cerrar de ojos, los caminos, el mundo y todo lo que exista son nuestros por derecho. – Howard sintió que esa voz manaba del mismo pasillo, y sintió miedo y angustia a la vez, pero aun con esos sentimientos tuvo la fuerza necesaria para contestarles y les grito

-No me importa si son o no de ustedes por derecho, yo los reuniré sin importar a cuantos de ustedes y sus esbirros deba de matar hijos de los infiernos; solo así el hombre se conocerá a si mismo y estará completo - y tomando el libro en sus manos Grito ¡Que toda la oscuridad, ruina y miedo sean consumidos por las llamas de la fragua de hefestos! Y salieron enormes llamas que arrasaron con todo a su paso; Howard pudo por un instante visualizar una masa nebuliforme que se encontraba no muy lejos de el, era horrenda y de ella solo emanaba sombras y muerte. Saco el amuleto de su mano izquierda y pronuncio en lengua antigua las mismas palabras que lo dejaron entrar al principio a aquel impío pasillo cruzando a nuestro mundo, apenas si pudo reincorporarse y saco el libro y con un trozo de tiza hizo el sello de Tyr pronunciando un conjuro que sello la puerta de manera definitiva nada ni nadie podría salir o entrar y dijo –ante los cuatro grandes señores de los vientos, que esta puerta sea sellada y olvidada por siempre y nada ni nadie sea, hombre, espíritu, monstruo, demonio, hecha de materia, espíritu u energía, nacida o por nacer, muerta o resucitada nunca pueda atravesarla para entrar o salir – y el sello tomo un color rojo encendido hasta que se atenuó a un color oscuro, agarro una espátula y empezó a sellar con cemento la puerta hasta que no quedo rastro alguno de que hubiese habido puerta alguna, se sienta tan cansado que no dudo en sentarse en el suelo y se dijo así mismo

–Otra prueba de así y creo que no durare mucho en este negocio.

- Ya regresaste, creí que ya serias bocado de arañas –dijo una voz

– Cállate viejo y mejor ayúdame a levantarme que por poco y ya no cuento esta historia – le respondió Howard-

Salió u hombre unos setenta años alto, de Tes. blanca y vestido de un traje color café, su pelo era de color cano y sus ojos cafés; Lo lograste –y Howard asintió afirmativamente - y dándole la mano a Howard le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Pensé que habrías caído y no regresarías.

- Casi se hace realidad tus palabras, la encontré casi petrificada, pero aun tenia uno que otro truco bajo la manga e intento engañarme

- ¿Cómo fue eso? –pregunto el anciano –

Intento retenerme como lo había hecho anteriormente con los niños que consumió antes, quizás tenia tanta hambre que no pudo idear un mejor plan, aunque de ella ya no hay que preocuparse.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, ella es muy antigua?

Si tanto como esta casa –dijo Howard- pero ya está muerta, aunque hay algo que me preocupa, cuando ya venia para acá escuche en mi mente una multitud de voces que hablaban en unísono advirtiéndome que nunca los reuniría.

–El anciano al escuchar esto se echo un paso hacia atrás y dijo- ¿acaso alcanzases a ver a alguien?

- Mejor algo, nunca solo fue una facción de segundo pero sea lo que sea nunca había visto algo así ni siquiera en mis mas locas pesadlas era algo y a la vez era nada, tanto que desde el primer momento que puse un pie en ese pasillo oscuro sentí una presencia muy antigua y lenta, no se como describírtelo pero no era algo de este mundo, era algo perverso que se alimentaba de la podredumbre.

- Debe ser un antiguo –dijo el viejo – uno de los primordiales desterrados hace eones

-No importa que sea, no saldrá de ese pasillo nunca, ya que utilice el sello de Tyr y nada podrá salir ni entrar y el mundo de la bruja desapareció con ella dejando solo niebla tras de si, por tanto ya no hay que preocuparse, esta casa será demolida e implantare una barrera sobre este lugar.

–El viejo miraba atentamente la pared donde antes había estado la puerta ahora sellada y tuvo la leve impresión que esta emergería - ummm,

- Esta bien, ya hablando de otra cosa, ¿tienes los ingredientes?

- Si –contesto Howard- toma te traje tres dientes y sus dos ojos, guárdalos en un buen lugar ya que mañana me iré a primera hora hacia mi hogar, ya tengo más de una semana de no ver a mi familia.

–El amor hacia los objetos, conduce al dolor- le replico el viejo.

- Ellos no son objetos –contesto Howard un poco enojado -, así que si eso es todo, me dormiré ahora y no me molestes a menos que sea de vida o muerte. –Howard dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, subió y entro en una habitación donde había una cama, se quito los zapatos y callo sobre esta y se durmió con la ropa puesta; soñó que viajaba en un tren y junto a el se encontraba un extraño que le mostraba un catalogo de compras, luego solo paso a dormir.

Al día siguiente las seis de la mañana se levanto y tomo un baño, se rasuro –tenia una semana de no rasurarse la cara y estaba áspera igual que un cactus- se cambio y preparo sus maletas.

- Ya me retiro ¿dentro de cuanto tempo deberé volver?

– Deberás de volver dentro de un mes,-le contesto el viejo- la preparación lleva tiempo y si no se deja que reposen los ingredientes de la manera debida no servirán de nada, aunque el lugar de reunión ya no será aquí.

–Nos veremos en otro logar - replico el viejo-

- Esta bien –contesto Howard- hasta entonces no me molestes ni me llames por nada, pasare un tiempo para recuperar fuerzas, hasta luego.

El viejo solo levanto la mano y no dijo nada. Howard salio de la casa y se dirigió al pueblo, en el cual tomo un tren que se dirigía a su casa, se tardo cerca de un día entero para llegar, se bajo en la estación y se dirigió a un parqueo.

–Hola soy el Sr. Howard white y vengo a llevarme mi auto, lo deje aquí hace una semana.

- en un momento señor - contesto el encargado del parqueo-

Cinco minutos después, Howard se dirigía en su auto directo a su casa, el vivía en un edificio de apartamentos, claro no era muy lujoso, pero hay que aceptar que era espacioso, limpio - entro al despacho del edificio saludo al gerente y subió por el ascensor en el piso numero cinco vivía el con su familia, al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y toco la puerta, espero y un momento después, se escucho que alguien giraba la perilla desde el lado contrario

– Al fin llegaste, pasa la cena esta lista,-Dijo una mujer joven de pelo corto, ojos de color avellana, piel blanca y con una cara que parecía no estar muy contenta.

- ¿Porque no llamaste? Me habrías avisado que estarías hoy en casa –la mujer se le quedo viéndolo por unos instantes directamente a los ojos; pareció que con solo mirarse ellos podían comunicarse sin decir palabra alguna; esta bien pasa de una buena vez- y diciendo esto la mujer dio la vuelta y Howard dijo dentro de si mismo –Al fin en casa.-

CAPITULO II

"UNA VISION NORMAL DE LA VIDA."

Howard se levanto un cuarto a las siete de la mañana, ya había pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que había estado en su departamento; Al levantarse se dio cuenta que no había ningún ruido en su casa, ni el mas leve murmullo, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, en la puerta del refrigerador vio una lista de cosas que habían que hacer entre ellas:

- Sacar la basura.

- Comprar Víveres para la semana.

- Ir a recoger a Jennifer de sus clases de piano.

-Llevar a Henry al pediatra.

Y mas abajo había una parte dirigida especialmente hacia el que decía de la siguiente manera: _"Howard como has estado fuera de casa debo informarte que la señora Elizabeth esta preguntando que día terminaras las paginas que te faltan del catalogo de compras de su empresa, lo necesita cuanto antes, así que por el amor a Dios ponte a trabajar ya de una buena vez" _

_Con mucho cariño: Coraline._

_Posdata. Ah todo lo de la lista te toca hacerlo, a ti._

Bueno creo que es justo –Dijo Howard- cuando yo no estoy es ella a la que le toca hacerlo todo, -y pensando mas detenidamente - aunque este o no, ella siempre hace las cosas mejor que yo, ¡ah! ¿Por qué el matrimonio es tan difícil?

Y abriendo la refrigeradora se sirvió un vaso de jugo, volvió a su habitación se tomo una ducha, luego se cambio, después de todo esto se dirigió a su computadora y se puso a revisar el catalogo en el que llevaba trabajando un mes, apenas si había avanzado unas veinticinco paginas, al leer lo que ya había hecho solo dijo para sí mismo.

–Como habré hecho semejante barbaridad -, y sin mas pausas paso desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde sin descansar, claro el catalogo no debía de tener mas de cuarenta paginas, pero en su situación actual significaba hacer las quince restantes en ese lapso de tiempo, para luego revisarlo y entregárselo a su editor y que el lo corrigiera a fin que le esperaba una jornada infernal de trabajo. La verdad Howard no era un exitoso hombre de letras había publicado dos novelas, pero si apenas había logrado vender unos doscientos ejemplares de sus dos obras, ¿y se preguntaran como subsistía, ya que se puede ser muy culto en y ser un gran conocedor de las artes antiguas, pero en la actualidad eso no da de comer, a menos que se hubiese hecho mago callejero, adivinador o charlatán. Lo cual ninguna de las tres profesiones le convencían, su esposa trabajaba para una empresa que se dedicaba distribución de diferentes productos como libros, películas, audio-libros, y otros productos a través de la Internet, además de dedicarse en el cuido de sus dos hijos, era graduada de la universidad, ostentando un título universitario, aunque en realidad no ayudaba mucho ya que se le hacia muy difícil hallar un trabajo que le gustase. ¿Y como fue que se conocieron?; En palabras de la misma chica "Fue la segunda cosa mas rara que me hallan pasado en la vida"; Todo fue en una clase de literatura clásica, el profesor estaba brindando su clase sobre la influencia del simbolismo en la literatura infantil y sus repercusiones en la formación social y psicología de los individuos, poniendo como ejemplo el cuento de Hanzel y Gretel.

"Hanzel y Gretel es un ejemplo de cómo la misma sociedad trata de enseñar como a través de los cuentos populares las pautas que no deben ser imitadas por los individuos a las que son transmitidas; ya que es la aventura de dos niños que son abandonados a partir del deseo degenerado de una mala madre hacia ellos y como su padre estando subvencionado a la autoridad que ejerce la madre sobre el, ya que quiere decir que este no debe de anteponer su placer antes que a su prole entonces el padre en ese momento pasa a ser una figura decorativa supeditada a la madre, que por tanto al ver que ya no tienen los medios ni los recursos para subsistir y si le agregamos la falta de amor de esta hacia sus dos hijos toma la excusa de que deben de ser abandonados ya que ella y su esposo no podrán sobrevivir, y como de manera insensible son abandonados en un bosque oscuro, sin protección, atención y sin los medios para sobrevivir por si mismos; y como en un intento por volver a la seguridad de su hogar, los niños dejan un rastro de migajas de pan que luego es desaparecido por los pájaros, adentrándose a regiones desconocidas, y cuando todo estaba perdido, en plena nada encuentran lo que es una bella casa hecha de jengibre, chocolate, turrón, galletas y un sin fin de cosas que los atrae a ella, siendo una trampa ya que esta era nada mas un señuelo para capturarlos, ya que una bruja malvada vivía dentro de ella y se dedicaba a capturar niños para luego engordarlos y devorarlos, ¿ suena raro no? ¿Cómo una mujer puede comerse a unos niños, si tiene una gran cantidad de dulces y otras cosas mas aptas al paladar? ¿Acaso no sera que la bruja lo que busca con el hecho de comerse a los niños es recuperar su fuerza vital?, ya que si comparamos los niños son como las semillas de los árboles, ellos tienen un potencial a futuro, ó sea la fuerza de la vida intacta, y si ese potencial se les fuese arrebatado o mejor dichos transferido a otro ser mucho mas viejo que tiene los medios para hacerlo, no seria mejor pensar que lo que la bruja hace es transferirse la vitalidad de ellos hacia ella con la finalidad de vivir mas tiempo."

Vamos ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Acaso estaré en lo correcto o estoy equivocado.

UMM si no hablan yo elegiré un nombre al azar, veamos, veamos, que tal ummm señorita Jones, si usted Carolina Jones ¿Qué piensa sobre el planteamiento anterior? ¿Cree que vamos en buen camino o estamos errando?

- Profesor Lockhard, antes de contestarle ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro Carolina, ¿que deseas?

- No deseo nada, solo quiero que me llame por mi nombre.

- Eso acabo de hacer, acaso no te llamas ¿Caroline Jones?

-No - Contesto Coraline- Mi nombre es Coraline, no Carolina.

-Ahhh –Replico el profesor Lockhard –Claro, claro ¿como el lecho marino verdad?

- Si,

-No hay problema caroline, perdón Coraline. Disculpa si te moleste ¿pero continuando después de este breve malentendido de nombres, que piensas sobre el planteamiento anterior, crees que este cuento como otros tendrán además de un simple mensaje a los niños, o un significado mas interior que nos haga reflexionar a nosotros los adultos sobre el verdadero significado de la realidad y el peligro que aguarda si nos dejamos llevar solo por lo que vemos y queremos?, o ¿crees que solo fue que a los Hermanos Grim se les ocurrió para pasar el rato, ya que en esos días no existía la TV.? ¿Qué piensas?

Usted se esta olvidando de algo-Dijo Coraline-si bien es cierto que Hanzel y Gretel fueron abandonados en un bosque, lo que los obligo a avanzar por este fue la necesidad de supervivencia, y si encontraron la casa y accedieron a ella no fue por que así ellos se le propusieran desde un principio, ellos trataban de satisfacer una necesidad primaria - la del hambre- y solo cuando ya estaban dentro de la casa pudieron ver las verdaderas intenciones de la bruja, al no tener seguridad y ser desterrados de su propio hogar, ellos pensaron que esa casa era un sueño, pero ese sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla, es como si usted encontrara un lugar alterno donde le diesen todo, tuviese todo y le dieran toda la atención, pero aun así usted se sintiese solo ya que ese lugar solo es una ilusión que encierra una trampa hecha para usted.

Buen argumento –Menciono el Profesor- pero discrepo, por que en ningún momento he aseverado que ellos fuesen por su mismo deseo, ello fueron llevados, ya sea por el destino o como usted quiera llamarle, a ese lugar y si bien es cierto que encontraron un lugar donde suplir sus necesidad biológicas y se puede decir aunque no afectivas, la verdad se desenmascaro ya que la bruja mostró su identidad a los niños, desde un primer momento, ella no necesitó de ningún disfraz ni mucho menos de artilugios, además del de la casa para atraerlos y someterlos, pero me ha gustado su forma de pensar, y creo que en un tiempo será posible que usted alcance un nivel de análisis de lectura un poco mayor al de un niño de diez años.

-Fue el peor momento de mi vida- recordaba ella- Sentía tanto enojo hacia ese profesor, que solo se dedicaba a hablar y hablar que cuando pedía la palabra un compañero o el designaba a alguien, el siempre denigraba lo que uno decía, no importaba que uno estuviera en lo correcto, el siempre hacia eso, nadie decía nada porque, todos le tenían miedo, incluso yo, aun así le conteste:

-Entonces ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo de que ellos vivieran esa mala experiencia? ¿Es que los niños deben de sufrir las desventuras en los cuentos y en la vida diaria, cuando los adultos se quedan sin hacer nada como siempre lo hacen en la vida real? Esperando que de la nada surja un desenlace y al final los niños sean el bufette de las Brujas, ogros, trolls y otros monstruos que muchas veces son los mismos adultos.

-Señorita Carolina –Dijo enojado el profesor Lockhard- veo que usted no ha entendido el mensaje de mi anterior critica, por lo que veo usted esta carente de visión artística

- No señor –Le contesto ella – el que no tiene visión es usted ya que parece que en vez de ojos tiene en lugar botones ya que no permite que otros vean las cosas si no es desde su punto de vista. Y diciendo esto se levanto, se dio la vuelta y dejo al profesor hablando solo y alcanzo a oír de el ¿Botones en lugar de ojos, que muchacha más insolente?

Al atardecer se dirigía a su casa un poco menos enojada pero si preocupada ya que significaba que ya nunca podría poner un pie en un aula donde estuviera dando clases el profesor Lockhard

- ¿Qué hice? Me deje llevar y ahora como le explico a mama, bueno papa será mas comprensivo, pero mama, umm…. Ella se hallaba con estos pensamientos en su cabeza cuando escucho la voz de un chico que estaba gritando su nombre.

- ¡Hey tú! ¡Si tú! , La de chica de pelo corto, espera un momento por favor.

–Era un sujeto de lo mas raro vestía de camisa larga, con un pantalón negro, un cinturón café, guantes grises, parecía un snob.

– Por poco y no te alcanzo –Contesto el Chico con el poco aliento que le quedaba- - Toma dejaste esto – y de su bolsón saco un estuche de plumas- no sabia de quien era, hasta que me fije que tenía un nombre en el interior, ¿

- Tú eres Coraline? ¿No?

- ¡Si! soy yo, y ese estuche es mió, - y tomándolo de la mano del chico se quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Bueno yo, la verdad es que anduve buscando a la dueña por que pensé que ese estuche era muy importante para ella.

¿De verdad? –Contesto de manera sarcástica la chica, ante semejante explicación - dime la verdad ¿o es que me estas siguiendo? -dijo molesta ella-

No, no, no –contesto apresuradamente el joven – yo no espió a nadie, es que tiene una inscripción a la par del nombre que dice "Para mi dulce Brujita" de Tu padre; y yo me puse a pensar que para que a una chica le ponga eso su padre en un estuche, me imagino que debe de quererla mucho.

-Coraline lo seguía mirando a los ojo y el chico aunque no reuia a su mirada creía que el le decía la verdad a medias

- No te creo –Dime la verdad o llamo a la policía, quizás tu me lo quitantes y ahora lo tienes solo para poder acosarme, así que contesta de una buena vez.

¡Hey! - Dijo el chico -

- Yo solo deseaba devolverlo; si no me crees ese es tu problema y si deseas llamar a la policía hazlo, no le temo a ninguna persona que me amenace con algo tan trivial, hay cosas peores, cosas que uno no se imagina. - dijo el chico, contestándole a ella, - así que si llamas a la policía o al ejercito hazlo ya, chica desagradecida.

¿Cómo me dijiste?-reacciono coraline-

-Desagradecida –Dijo el chico, y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunto ella al chico-

-¿Para qué? Me buscaras después seguida de la policía.

- ¡Claro que no! –dijo ella- quiero saber quien me la devuelve nada más.

-Me Llamo Howard White, ¿Contenta? –respondiéndole-

Y así el chico se alejo, en ese momento Coraline se olvido de todos aquellos pensamientos que se le habían venido a la mente producto del incidente que tuvo hace un rato, se pregunto ¿Quién era ese tipo? Y ¿y si decía la verdad?

Mientras que Howard caminaba diciéndose así mismo

–Lo que me saco por ayudar a la gente, no recogeré nada del suelo de un aula aunque sea una copia con las respuestas de un examen – había caminado unos pasos cuando alcanzo a escuchar una voz tenue que decía su nombre, y volteando haber vio a la chica que lo había maltratado.

– ¿y ahora que quieres, ahora?, no te he robado ninguna cosa de tu estuche, todo esta allí.

-Disculpa por lo de hace un rato es que estoy un poco enojada por un problema que tuve hoy en la mañana - le contesto Coraline.

-Claro con ese modo con quien no tendrías problemas –Le contesto - si hasta le armaste tamaño papelón al profesor Lockhard, aunque si estoy de tu parte, el ya lleva mucho tiempo aquí y siempre hace lo mismo en todas las materias que imparte.

- Llevas clases conmigo – pregunto Coraline y se le quedo viendo.

– Ya empezamos de nuevo –respondiéndole al instante Howard- Piénsalo, si no fuese así ¿acaso te no te habría entregado tu estuche?

- Es cierto, aunque es la primera vez que te veo -Coraline-.

- Gracias- contesto burlonamente Howard- pero continuando lo anterior, nadie le había dicho algo así nunca ¿acaso eres normal?

-Cállate-le dijo ella – No estoy de acuerdo en su forma pensar, ni de tratar a los estudiantes.

-Jajá jajá, eres rara –le dijo Howard - y eso de botones en vez de ojos, que ¿acaso padeces de alguna psicosis o algo así?

-Solo fue algo que se me salio, nada mas. –replico ella como queriendo evitar que un recuerdo saliese en ese momento de su cabeza.

El chico noto el gesto que ella hizo en ese instante y se dio cuenta que no era muy agradable y dijo -Mira ya son las seis, ya es hora de comer. Diciendo eso se saco la cartera y vio unos poco billetes – creo que seguiré con el ayuno.

-Sabes con esa actitud nunca conseguirás una chica –le dijo riendo Coraline.

-Gracias-le contesto Howard de manera malhumorada.

-Bueno gracias por devolverme mi estuche nos vemos. –le dijo Coraline.

-De nada. – contestando Howard. Ahí te ves.

- y así nada mas –dijo Coraline –ahí te ves, no me dirás nada, no me invitaras a cenar ni nada, creí que lo del estuche solo era excusa.

- ¿Pero qué dices tu? –Respondió sobresaltado. - Tengo cosas mejores que hacer además ¿Qué chica le dice a un chico? "acosador" sin tener prueba alguna.

-No necesito tener pruebas ya que desde un principio me andabas buscando.

- Eres un poco necia ¿no?, esta bien te invitare a cenar, pero que conste, será algo sencillo, ando corto de dinero

-Bien yo elijo donde, iremos al "Jimmys Steak", hacen un pollo al horno muy exquisito.

- Hey, dije que algo sencillo, no me quedare lavando platos para pagar la cuenta.

- Es decir me invitas a comer y no estas dispuesto a pagar.

- Solo si esta dentro de mi presupuesto.

- Empecemos a caminar el tiempo corre. ¿Y que estudias? Le pregunto ella.

- ¿Y tu que crees que estudio, si llevo las mismas materias que tú? - Le contesto Howard. Ella no le contesto, se dirigieron al parqueo de la universidad y el le dijo

-Vamos en mi auto llegaremos más rápido. –

- Gracias, pero no me subo en autos de acosadores.

- Y sigues con lo mismo - Dijo el – entonces ve a pie.

- Bromeas el restaurante queda muy lejos, y algo me podría pasar. –Le contesto ella -

- Como irte con acosador – rió el –

- Exacto – y lo miro con una expresión de sarcasmo -

Ambos se subieron al automóvil del chico dirigiéndose al restaurante, ella pidió pollo al horno y el pidió un sopa, -hay que aguantar hasta fin de mes se dijo así mismo- siguieron hablando de sus intereses, y ambiciones, al final, la velada fue grata para ambos.

Eran el inicio de una relación que con el tiempo los llevo a conocerse mutuamente, y encontraron que ambos tenían algunas cosas en común, y muchas cosas en que no se parecían, el conoció a sus padres y no tuvo muchos problemas en ser aceptado en el hogar de ella, tenia cierto aire que le permitía llevarse bien con el padre, incluso se hizo amigo de este, con la madre, bueno, tiene su carácter, pero no es mala persona, no le costo acostumbrase mucho a la presencia del chico en su casa, media vez cumpliera con sus responsabilidades educativas y no fuese un vago. El en cambio no pudo ofrecerle mucho a ella, a que sus padres estaban muertos desde que él tenia cuatro años, fue criado por su abuelo que vivía en Filadelfia y le mantenía los estudios, ella solo lo conoció a través de fotografías, nunca en persona. Aunque en un principio no se sentía muy cómodo, con el tiempo empezó a amarla, a tal punto que después de finalizados los estudios universitarios, se armo de valor y decidió que ya no deseaba estar nunca mas solo en la vida. Y así fue como ellos se conocieron.

Howard estaba recordando el como le cambio la vida, solo por recoger un estuche de otra persona. En ese momento se encontraba terminado el catalogo, cuando escucho que alguien entraba al departamento y se dirigía hacia donde el se encontraba.

-Así que te pusiste a trabajar –Contesto la Mujer- ya era hora.

- Y como te ha ido a ti –le contesto Howard.

- Muy bien hoy se inicio la fase de revisión de todas las ordenes de compra. Por cierto terminantes tus tareas, ya sabes las que te deje en refrigerador.

- No- Contesto el.

- Me lo imaginaba, lo bueno que no dices mentiras, eso me agrada.

- ¿Estas enojada?

- No.

- ¿Y por que no?

- Ya sabía que no tendrías tiempo y que te pondrías a trabajar al ver esa lista en el refrigerador, y tanto fue tu preocupación que no te fijaste en la fecha ¿o me equivoco? – y volviéndose hacia el refrigerador arranco la página, volvió a la habitación y le dijo:

-Mira. Y leyó: julio 16,

-Esto es de hace un mes- contesto Howard

-Así es ¿o ya no te acuerdas de nada?

El no contesto.

-Sigue trabajando duro – Ella se dio la vuelta y Howard se reincorporo a terminar lo que le faltaba, logro terminarlo en menos de una hora, no era el mejor catalogo, pero si era bueno, para el era bueno, en esos pensamientos se encontraba divagando cuando ella volvió a entrar y le pregunto

- ¿Al fin terminantes?

- Si - le contesto el –

- ¿De veras? déjame verlo. Y ella se acerco a la computadora no le tomo mas que veinte minutos.

- ¿Y que opinas? –Le pregunto Howard-

- Deberías de revisar las páginas 12 y 13, están poco explicadas y redundas mucho.

- Esas paginas las termine una noche antes de irme a aquella casa embrujada.

- ¡Hey! la casa no estaba embrujada, solo la puerta de la cocina nada mas.

- La puerta estaba dentro de la casa, por tanto la casa estaba embrujada y me consta.

- A mi también y antes que tu siquiera supieras que existiera, ¿y pudiste entrar aun sin la llave?

- Si, me costo mucho, al inicio pensé que seria un poco fácil o que incluso solo seria otra puerta, pero las cosas no resultaron como pensé me llevo tres días hallar la formula para atravesarla, pero hubiese preferido mejor no atravesarla.

- y ella aun estaba allí – le pregunto Coraline con un poco de desconcierto en su rostro.

- Si, ahí estaba ella, y no te miento que lo más lúgubre no era ella, sino que toda la estancia se estuviese descomponiendo, es como si todo lo que se encontrara ahí, ya estuviera muerto y solo se pudiese mover como las marionetas era algo muy siniestro, su cuerpo se había convertido prácticamente en piedra, me imagino a que al no tener nada que comer se fue secando hasta que llego a ese estado –Coraline se paso la mano en la frente para secarse unas gotas de sudor – cuando entre escucho mis pasos, entonces le hable de frete, y le dije que me diera lo que necesitaba, ella intento ganar tiempo, en todo eso se fue filtrando niebla hasta que lo cubrió todo y fue tanto que apenas si podía ver mis propias manos, fue perturbador pero mantuve la calma como me dijiste, de pronto todo se aclaro y pude ver de nuevo pero ella ya no se encontraba allí, todo lucia mas hermoso pero con un cierto aire de siniestro, me encontraba en el salón, pase al comedor y vi una puerta –Coraline intento soltar unas palabras pero se contuvo

– ¿A que no te imaginas a quien vi allí?

– ¿A quien? , ¿A mi mama? –Le pregunto ella rápidamente.

- Claro que no, como creerás, además ya sabes lo que opino de tu madre; eras tu.

- ¿Yo?, ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Ella leyó mi mente y al hacerlo tomo la forma de la persona que mas quiero con la intención de retenerme.

- ¿De veras? – le pregunto Coraline en forma sarcástica-

- Hey casi muero por estar pensando en ti, ¿acaso eso no vale algo?

- esta bien continua.

- y me ofreció un Guiso de Carne, olía magnifico.

- Y lo que yo cocino, ¿Acaso no huelen tan bien? Umm.

- Hey, tenia hambre y no se cuanto tiempo pude estar ahí dentro, pudieron ser horas, días o incluso semanas.

- Prosigue por favor, pero olvídate de los guisos por un buen tiempo.

- Esta bien –Dijo Howard- al ver que no me sentaba para comer su comida –Coraline lo miro por unos momentos – me pregunto si aun seguía enojado con ella, bueno no con ella, sino contigo, bueno el caso es que al final le dije que dejara el disfraz y que ni siquiera había notado a quien estaba emulando, cuando se dio cuenta grito y se me tiro encima cuando estaba a punto de atraparme le atravesé el abdomen con un brazo.

- Espera –le interrumpió bruscamente coraline- dices que le atravesantes el abdomen con tu brazo y ella era de piedra, ¿Cómo es eso?

- Déjame explicarte, antes de entrar hice una pócima, eso me permitiría defenderme ante cualquier criatura aun si estuviese echa de fuego o de acero.

-Continua-

- antes de quitar mi brazo le arranque tres dientes y me los guarde en la bolsa de mi camisa, luego busque en el piso como me dijiste y encontré sus "ojos" y los guarde, a salir iba cuando me bloquearon el paso sus esbirros los elimine con la daga de ooo, y a salir iba cuando se me volvió a aparecer y tuve que clavarle la daga, mientras se desmoronaba pronunciaba que todos habían conspirado contra ella. Salí de ese horrible lugar y "cerré" esa puerta, así me di cuenta que estaba otra vez en el pasillo solo se podía ver oscuridad, como si fuera de esa estancia la nada reinase a sus anchas. Corrí y al llegar escuche un a multitud de voces que me amenazaron, no te miento que tuve miedo al inicio, pero agarre valor y utilice un hechizo de fuego y creo que mate, sea lo que sea que era esa cosa, Salí de ese infernal pasillo y volví a esta realidad, selle la puerta y le di las cosas al viejo Andro.

-eso es todo- le pregunto ella.

-si eso es todo- le contesto el.

- si que te llevo 3 días encontrar la forma de entrar, te llevo un día estar en ese feo lugar y te regresaste, ¿Qué hiciste los otros 3 días?

-Recuerda que son de viaje, tanto de ir y venir de lugar a lugar-

-ya hablaremos de eso mas detenidamente. Pero una última cosa ¿Ella aun se recordaba de mi?

- Recordarse de ti, es broma, hubo un momento que creí que iba a empezar a parlotear solo de ti, ella te odiaba, hablo de ti y de otros niños y de una peste, creo.

-A –en ese momento se le vinieron muchos recuerdos que ya había olvidado, hace ya mucho.

- Sabes ya es hora de ir a traer a los niños, acompáñame y luego haremos la cena.

- Esta bien –le contesto Howard.

- sabes no te quiero molesta –Le dijo Coraline- yo nunca he podido responderme ¿Qué realmente era ella y que era ese lugar?

Howard escucho las palabras de Coraline y percibió que era algo muy importante para ella.

-Que es ella o fue ella, no te lo podría responder de manera exacta, pero lo creo que era una Bruja sin forma, eso tenía la capacidad de copiar la forma física de una persona y sus atributos, cambiándolos a su antojo mejorando tanto aspectos físicos como de forma de ser, era su medio para engañar, creo que en si ella no tenia forma propia o si la tenia hace mucho la había perdido, en los relatos antiguos se les llamaban Brujas de los espejos, ya que también tenían la habilidad de usar los espejos como medio para averiguar todo aquello que les interesaba, usarlos como prisión e incluso par mostrar imágenes falsas a los incautos que entraban a sus cuevas, no se como ella sobrevivió, ya que esos relatos cuentan que todas ellas, o la gran mayoría fueron destruidas o desterradas durante la ultima gran guerra de la luz y sobra, me imagino que se escondió allí y espero, lo mas raro que no hay cuevas cerca de esa casa.

-Y ese lugar ¿Qué era?- le pregunto con miedo coraline.

- Ese es un misterio aun mayor, no se como después de ser construida esa casa se dejo una puerta en la que solo habían ladrillos, pero de algo si estoy seguro.

–Que le dijo Coraline.

- Esa puerta fue puesta ahí por un motivo, ya sea por la bruja o por alguien mas, pero esa puerta conectaba a ese pasillo, la otra puerta solo era un espacio que podía emular nuestra realidad, pero el pasillo, tengo mis sospechas que no solo daba acceso a esa puerta, creo que mas allá se encontraba un lugar aun mas siniestro y la bruja solo era un huésped o por decirlo así un guardián que se alimentaba de la fuerza vital de los niños.

- Y la presencia que sentí en el pasillo esa vez, ¿tú también la sentiste?

- si la sentí también.

- Me dio la impresión que algo me seguía.

- La presencia era un monstruo o algo peor que un monstruo, yo le vi nunca había visto algo semejante, no tenia forma concreta alguna y cuando me amenazo me dijo que "ellos" habían estado antes que el hombre y lo estarán después de estos, el viejo me dijo que podía ser un antiguo, uno de los primordiales caídos de las estrellas, se encontraba encerrado en ele pasillo y no podía salir, por lo que pude percibir, se estaba alimentando de grandes cantidades de odio y confusión provenientes del mismo caos o de algún otro lugar.

- ¿y crees que este muerto?

- No, ellos no pueden morir ya que no están ni vivos ni muertos, lastimado si debe de estar, pero muerto, no; lo mas raro y que aun no me puedo sacar de la cabeza seria si la bruja tenia algo que ver y como había contactado con eso, creo que nunca lo sabremos, le dije a Andro que debería de hablar con el dueño y demoler esa casa lo mas inmediatamente posible

- ¿Y como esta el?

- ¿Andro?

- No, ya sabes why born.

- El igual siempre sigue siendo el mismo tipo, un poco mas maduro.

- Fue una lastima lo de su abuela.

- Todos debemos de morir en algún momento, pero vivió mucho, ¿no lo crees?

- Si pero su hermana no, ella...…

- Ella ya es libre –la interrumpió - desde hace mucho y tu bien lo sabes.

- Es mejor que nos apresuremos, debemos ir a recoger a los niños, en otro momento volveremos hablar de esto.

Ella se levanto y fue por las llaves del auto, por un leve momento Howard se quedo pensando; había demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, pero el mayor de los misterios aun así falta que resolver y para ello volvería a retomar la búsqueda una vez inicio, peligros mayores le aguardaban, algunos mas cerca de lo que el podía imaginarse, la verdad no surgiría tan fácilmente desde las sombras, habrá que adentrarse en ellas, teniendo el riesgo de perderse a si mismo en medio de la misma oscuridad que cubre a este mundo de ignorancia.

CAPITULO III

LA EVOCACION.

Se dicen que antes que el hombre, el sol o las estrellas existiera, incluso que el mismo universo se gestara en el vientre de la creación, los cuatro caminos ya existían, pero antes de ser cuatro eran uno solo y aun ahora siguen siendo uno ya que en si eran el principio primario de la creación misma, aun las mas antiguas civilizaciones antiguas tenían pequeños atisbos que solo los mas sabios sabían sobre su existencia, hubo algunos que incluso lograron reunir uno o dos de ellos, siendo luego proclamados como Dioses ante los demás hombres, algunas civilizaciones posteriores como la Hindú, China, Babilonia, Persia, Grecia y por ultimo las civilizaciones prehispánicas lograron conservar el poco conocimiento adquirido a través de miles de años de forma codificada en libros sagrados y otros muchos que ahora están perdidos y fuera del alcance de los hombres y nunca mas serán recuperados, muchos dicen conocer la verdadera la naturaleza de los caminos, incluso que estos pueden ser alcanzados fácilmente por medios frágiles y simples, pero estos son solo desviaciones, falsas rutas que a lo único que llevan es al fracaso, al exceso y la muerte, es por eso que el hombre se encuentra ante tal condición, es por ello que debe morir y desaparecer para siempre siendo en resumen todo el periodo de la existencia de la humanidad un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos; los caminos solo pueden ser reunidos si se buscan mas allá de si mismo, cada uno representa una forma propia de la existencia del universo, reunidos los cuatro darán paso al verdadero potencial de aquel que los reúna, ya que permitirá alcanzar un nivel que esta mas allá de la verdad y las mentiras, desgraciadamente existen aquellos que solo desean poseerlos para satisfacer su propia ambición de poder y control, ya que los caminos pueden ser utilizados para propósitos comunes y para propósitos ególatras, estos últimos son los que han dado paso a la degeneración de las verdaderas virtudes de los caminos transformándolas en falsas creencias o mentiras engañando a cuanto incauto se presente, hay sujetos que solo los buscan para otorgárselos a criaturas infames que lo único que pretenden es llevar a cabo la destrucción y el regreso al caos primordial, estos últimos son los mas peligrosos ya que son los que mas saben sobre donde encontrar los caminos, ellos están encerrados o exiliados y no pueden hacerlo por ellos mismos, por eso usan a seres menores para cometer su cometido, los caminos tienen muchos nombres e incluso se encuentran representados en la misma naturaleza y los hombres los han nombrado a partir de la cultura a la que pertenecen , los grandes hombres que luego fueron convertidos en dioses por los mismos hombres son los que mas se acercaron a alcanzarlos, mas nunca los completaron, en Latinoamérica Quetzalcoatl, la estrella de la mañana; en China Sidarta Gautama o Buda, en la India Krisnar, en Persia El Gran Ormuz y en Grecia Prometeo, ellos fueron los mas recientes ejemplos de los que consiguieron juntar dos o mas caminos y antes de ellos, solo un nombre sobresale el único que los unió, aquel que es llamado el padre del conocimiento, el que desintoxico al mundo de la ignorancia, Hermes Trimegistro; poco se conoce de el debido a que solo hay unos pocos registro de su existencia, dentro de ellos las tablas esmeraldas de Thot nombre que se le fue dado después en el imperio que fundo.

Fragmento del libro "Conocimientos y Artes Prohibidas, anteriores al aparecimiento del hombre" Hermandad Helitropica de Ra. Siglo XIX

- ¿Que lees papa? – pregunta una niña.

- Nada Hija, nada importante.- contesta el padre.

- Vamos a jugar, si.

- Claro, ¿Qué quieres jugar?

- Déjame ver, que tal a esconderse.

-Muy bien yo cuento y tú te escondes.

-si.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez; estés lista o no allá voy.

En ese momento se escucho que se rompía el cristal de una ventana del segundo piso.

- Ve con John - dijo el padre- iré a ver que está sucediendo.

- Tengo miedo papa –dijo la niña -

- No te preocupes, ve con John, debe de estar en la cocina preparando la cena, apresúrate.-

Ella se dirigió corriendo a la cocina ahí se encontraba un hombre de 25 años vestido como un mayordomo, preparando unos platos para servir la cena.

-John –dijo la niña- que pasa, papa fue a la segunda planta. El mayordomo saco de un estante una arma de fuego y le dijo a la niña –madam- le pido que se quede detrás de mi –

- Está bien – contesto ella.

En ese momento los ruidos se escucharon ruidos aun más fuertes que provenían de la segunda planta, su padre peleaba contra la persona que se había introducido a su hogar. Al salir a la sala de esta la niña el mayordomo vieron en dirección a las escaleras, en ellas se encontraba su padre muy maltrecho y un poco más arriba de él se encontraba una persona encapuchada de rojo y negro, la cara no se le veía. El padre grito

-John saca a Eunice de aquí – el encapuchado se abalanzó contra él y le atravesó el pecho con su propio brazo, era una escena casi imposible de imaginar, La niña al ver esto soltó un grito de desesperación. En ese instante el mayordomo sujeto a la niña y corrió en dirección al patio encerrados en la bodega donde yacían herramientas para el jardín, ella no paraba de llorar, en dirección a ellos se dirigía el encapuchado con la única misión de dar muerte a ambos sobrevivientes, cuando se dio cuenta que no había terminado completamente su trabajo, en el suelo yacía moribundo uno de los hombre con mas dominio de las artes ancestrales, incapacitado, moribundo pero aun respirando, el encapuchado se volvió a completar su misión, cuando se acerco escucho las últimas palabras de su víctima.

- Tardaste mucho en localizarme – dijo el moribundo.

El encapuchado no contesto solo se limito a mirarlo de reojo, saco una daga, su empuñadura tenía una serpiente enroscada por toda la hoja, muy difícilmente se podría cortar con ella, parecía más una daga ceremonial.

- Así que tú eres la serpiente que circunda el mundo, por tu boca no sale más que veneno.- dijo el moribundo.

- Si reconoces este símbolo no hay más que decir, que te quede el gusto de saber antes de morir quien es el que te ha matado uno de los trece.

- Locos, que solo desean traer el caos y la muerte al mundo.

- No te preocupes por el caos que reinaran en el mundo, porque ahora mismo probaras el sabor de la muerte.

Sin decir nada más el encapuchado atravesó el corazón de su víctima saliendo grandes cantidades de sangre al piso, aun esto no le basto, agarro la cabeza del sujeto y de un tirón le dio una vuelta de 180º dejando el rostro viendo al piso.

- En esos momentos en el patio el mayordomo dijo a la niña –debemos escapar- y quito una cajas dejando entrever una portezuela en el piso, la abrió mas la niña se negaba a entrar gritando por su padre, el mayordomo temiendo ser localizado la golpe en la nuca y la niña se cayó, ya dentro de la portezuela había un túnel que daba acceso a un garaje donde habían numerosos automóviles, se subió al más próximo junto con la niña y huyo, el final del túnel daba acceso a un camino rural que salía atrás de la casa, era una ruta de escape hecha con previsión, condujo lo más rápido que pudo y se alejo con la niña al llegar a la cima de una de las montañas circundantes pudo ver como desde lejos la casa en que había servido a su maestro desde hacía muchos años era consumida por las llamas.

- Ahora que será de nosotros - se dijo entre sí mismo, mirando a la niña dormida en el asiento trasero del auto.

10 AÑOS DESPUES EN UN CEMENTERIO 2 A.M.

-Donde están- dijo la voz de una mujer.

- No se dé que me estás hablando – replico la voz de un hombre, en ese instante se escucho el crujir del brazo de él.

- No tengo tiempo que perder con basura como tu- dijo la mujer.

- Jajajaja- rio el hombre haciendo una mueca repugnante –por el juramento del conocimiento inentendible, que se me ha dado nunca te diré nada.

- Cuando llegues al octavo infierno dile a Dante que Eunice le manda saludos - Se escucharon ocho descargas al instante, el hombre al que le habían roto el brazo yacía sin vida.

La silueta de la mujer se desvanecía de la escena, la noche era completamente oscura, mientras se alejaba solo podía pensar en cuál sería su siguiente paso para lograr su objetivo.

En FRENTE DE LA TORRE DEL RELOC.3 a.m.

- Que ha sucedido, porque estas irritado – pregunto un hombre de pelo negro, vestido de café.

- Otro asesinato, esta vez es en el cementerio Crawford a las afueras de la ciudad. –contesto un hombre vestido como policía –

- Esta ciudad ya no es segura como antes, están pasando demasiados hechos violetos.

- Debe de ser la mafia o algún loco desquiciado, por ciento ¿Cuántos van hasta ahora.

-ya van 5 en estas últimas dos semanas, lo más extraño es que las victimas no son gente de la ciudad son viajeros – contesto el policía-

- Menos mal –dijo el hombre vestido de café - me afligiría mucho si fuese algún conocido mío.

- Sea la forma que sea la muerte nunca es bienvenida aunque venga vestida de oro. – Replico el policía-

- ¿Cómo? – dijo el hombre de café.

- Nada he dicho suficiente, mejor deberías de irte a tu casa.

- Me aburro hay.

- Entonces invita a una mujer, o que se yo, no andes solo por las calles de noche no vaya a ser que en vez de matar a turistas, empiecen a matar vecinos de la ciudad, estoy en servicio asi que adiós.

- adiós - le contesto el hombre vestido de color café.

Mientras se alejaba el policía se había percatado de algo cuando había empezado ha hablar con ese hombre, el había nacido y crecido en esa ciudad, y se acordaba aunque sea de la mayoría de la gente por el rostro, cuando voltea a ver no había nadie, solo un frio viento que azotaba la calle.

- Debo de tomarme con calma mi trabajo – diciéndose a sí mismo el policía.

En el techo de un edificio contiguo a la torre del reloj.

- Casi se da cuenta, la policía de aquí no es tan mala en cumplir con su trabajo. – Dijo el hombre vestido de color café – ya sal de ahí debemos ir a otra ciudad.–dijo el -

Una mujer de no más de 18 años salió por detrás de el y le contesto

- ya no queda ninguno – dijo ella.

- A todos los mataste – respondió el - ¿obtuviste alguna información?

- Ninguna – respondió ella- todos son unos fanáticos, el conocimiento inentendible, que idiotez.

- No digas eso- le contesto el hombre de manera seria- hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

- Si saber me conducirá cumplir mi meta, no importa cuál sea el precio. –dijo ella-

- Si no piensas en las consecuencias lo podrás pagar caro. –dijo el-

Se alejaron de esa ciudad sin obtener respuesta alguna, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que la guie al fin de su mayor deseo.


End file.
